MOS!
by Mavro Fos
Summary: MOS terlihat tidak menyenangkan bagi Suho. Oh ayolah bagaimana bisa para senior OSIS menyuruh mereka untuk memakai atribut yang sudah mirip seperti orang yang berada di RSJ, menyuruh mereka melakukan ini itu seenak jidatnya . Tapi apakah MOS benar-benar menjadi hal yang paling menyebalkan? atau? /Krisho!Bromance/Baekho!Friendship/
1. Chapter 1

Baekho!Friendship

Krisho!Bromance

Romance, friendship, school life.

Enjoy the story…

Mavro fos present

.

**MOS ?!**

.

.

* * *

Menunggu, itu adalah kata yang paling menyebalkan bagi Suho saat ini. Bayangkan saja, ia telah duduk selama dua jam di halte ini hanya untuk menunggu sahabatnya membeli peralatan MOS. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu terlambat menemuinya. Suho mendengus pelan.

''Baek? Mengapa lama sekali sih?'' Suho melihat Baekhyun datang dari arah sampingnya seraya menggerutu keras. Baekhyun yang menjadi pelaku keterlambatan hanya bisa nyengir tidak jelas.

''Sudahlah kita beli perlengkapan buat MOSnya.''

.

.

''Kamu dapat kelompok apa sih?'' Baekhyun memilih lonceng yang berada di depannya. Dia bertanya tanpa menatap kearah sang lawan bicara.

''Biru muda. Kemarin aku tidak masuk untuk pembagian kelompok. Aku hanya mendapat info itu dari kakak kelas yang dekat denganku. Kalau kamu?'' Suho balik bertanya. Tangannya sudah memegang beberapa kain wol biru muda dan juga kertas manila yang berwarna senada dengan benang wol tersebut. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat beberapa buah lonceng berbeda ukuran dan jenis yang berada di tangan Baekhyun yang sudah berbalik menghadapnya.

''Menurutmu, bagus mana?'' Tanya Baekhyun. Dia menunjukkan beberapa buah lonceng di tangannya.

''Ini saja, lebih ringan juga kecil. Bunyinya pun tak terlalu berisik.'' Suho menunjuk sebuah lonceng berwarna silver dengan telunjuknya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh barang-barang.

''Baiklah aku ambil ini sembilan. Suho mau juga?'' Tawar Baekhyun. Suho dengan antusiasnya mengangguk. Baekhyun kemudian memasukkan barang belanjaannya kedalam keranjang belanja yang berada di tangannya, diikuti dengan Suho. Kemudian dengan cekatan Baekhyun mengambil barang-barang yang juga berwarna sama dengan Suho.

''Aku juga biru muda. Kelas X8 jangan lupa ya?'' Kemudian Baekhyun dengan santainya berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar barang-barang yang mereka beli. ''Oke, jadi sekarang kita ke rumah mu untuk membuat tas segilimanya bukan?''

.

.

Setelah selesai berbelanja kebutuhan-kebutuhan untuk MOS di toko dekat sekolahnya, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumah Baekhyun karena rumahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah baru mereka. Walaupun mereka sedang berpuasa dan cuaca sangat panas. Hal itu tidak menyurutkan kesenangan mereka berjalan kaki.

''Ho, menurutmu apa tujuan dari MOS sebenarnya sih?'' Baekhyun menatap lurus kearah mobil motor yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Mereka tengah berjalan di trotoar jalan mengingat kondisi yang dibicarakan.

''Hmmm, Balas dendam mungkin? Itukan yang sering dikatakan oleh adik kelas yang menjalani MOS. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah memasuki OSIS sebelumnya.'' Suho mengangkat bahunya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecewa. Bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan keluar dari mulut sohibnya. Bagaimanapun juga itu melukai hatinya sebagai mantan OSIS ketika ia SMP yang juga menjadi koordinator saat masa orientasi itu. Ia yakin jika kakak-kakak kelas yang mendengar cerita ini juga akan sedih. Bukan itu jawaban sebenarnya.

''Kau salah Ho..'' Jawab Baekhyun lirih. Matanya menerawang ke langit Seoul yang sangat cerah. Biru menghiasi tanpa setitikpun awan yang menggantung disekitarnya. Suho yang berada di sebelah kirinya menoleh penasaran. ''Memang apa tujuan sebenarnya?''

''Tujuannya ya?'' Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri. Bola matanya melirik sekilas pada Suho yang masih sangat penasaran. Pantas saja ia penasaran. Pada dasarnya pada saat MOS SMP dia tidak ikut karena harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Jadi selama ini dia belum pernah mengikuti MOS.

''Para anggota OSIS disini itu pada dasarnya memang bukan untuk sekedar balas dendam karena waktu mereka kelas sepuluh pernah dikerjain oleh anggota OSIS pada saat itu. Mereka disini ada untuk mendisiplinkan kita. Untuk memberi kita nasehat. Memberi tahu tatakrama dan kesopanan beretika. Mengenalkan lingkungan seperti apa sekolah baru kita ini. Dan masih banyak hal-hal positif yang mereka ajarkan pada kita. Tidak selamanya para kakak kela OSIS memarahi kita. Lagian kalau mereka marah pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka marah yakan? Seperti karena kita melanggar peraturan sekolah.''

Suho menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Matanya ia alihkan pada trotoar di depannya. Ternyata OSIS tak semenakutkan dan sekejam seperti apa yang dia bayangkan ya? Pikir Suho senang.

''Yang pasti MOS itu menyenangkan juga. Daripada kita nganggur-nganggur di rumah. Lebih baik kita menguras keringat disana.'' Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun merangkul pundak Suho. Rasa persahabatan mereka benar-benar kuat ternyata. Suho tersenyum.

''Cepat Baek, jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi. Ayo kita bikin tasnya.'' Suho segera menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun sehingga telapak tangannya memerah menuju ke rumah Baekhyun.

''Baiklah, ayayay kapten.''

.

.

* * *

Yeay, aku bawa ff baru nih. Ini terinspirasi dari pengalamanku loh waktu ospek kemarin. Rencananya ff ini mau aku buat series ato gak berchapter begitu. Jadi di chapter ini masih menceritakan persahabatanku sama temen aku. Nah di chapter duanya mulai ada bumbu-bumbu romance antara aku dan pacar baru aku sekarang hahahaha... jadi banyak dari ff ini yg mengulas keseharian aku. Walau aslinya keseharian aku di ff sama aslinya lebih random di dunia nyata sih hehehe. Pacarku namja dan aku yeoja.

Cast bromance ff ini adalah Krisho lagi, yeay. disini romancenya krisho belum keliatan ya. malah krisnya juga gak keliatan batang hidungnya. HOHOHO *evilsmirk.

Aku bakal lanjut ff ini kalau misalnya banyak yang ngeriview. Soalnya aku mau minta masukan nih. Dan aku mau ngelanjutin ff ini pas habis lebaran. eh terserah kalian deh ini ff mau dilanjut apa kaga. kalo kalian minta berhenti ya sudah buat kenangan aja di laptop. HAHAHA *ketawasetan.

dan ini adalah ff terakhirku di bulan ramadhan.. selamat hari raya ya bagi umat muslim.

Bantu riview yah?


	2. Chapter 2

Baekho!Friendship

Krisho!Bromance

Romance, friendship, school life.

Enjoy the story…

Mavro fos present

.

**MOS ?!**

.

.

Tittt….Tittttt…

Suara getaran alarm dari handphone seorang remaja berbunyi. Membangunkan sedikit kesadarannya dari mimpi indah yang tengah menderanya.

''Eungh..''

Remaja mungil itu menggeliat perlahan, berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur empuknya. Mengucek sedikit matanya kemudian mematikan alarm laknat di atas nakas dekat kasurnya.

Dia berdiri. Namja mungil yang bernama Suho itu segera mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Setelah itu ia membereskan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan dan membereskan keperluan MOSnya yang sudah ia buat susah payah kedalam tas kardus segilimanya.

Seharusnya hari ini ia masih bisa bermalas-malasan di atas bednya seperti minggu minggu lalu ketika ia liburan ujian nasional.

Selesai makan ia lalu memakai sedikit atribut MOS yang akan dibawanya ke sekolah. Topi biru muda dengan syal yang melilit lehernya sudah ia kenakan, sepatu dengan tali berbahan dasar benang wol biru muda juga sudah ia ikatkan pada kaki yang sudah dipasangi kaos kaki selutut hitam putih. Kemudian Suho mengambil name tag dan kalung telurnya, ia kalungkan pada perpotongan lehernya yang sudah dilapisi syal.

Dia mematut dirinya di cermin yang berada di ruang makan. Dandanannya sudah sangat mirip orang gila jika seperti ini. Suho mendengus, dia dengan segera memanggil sang kakak untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah.

''Kyu hyung, cepat antarkan aku ke sekolah. Sudah telat ini.'' Teriak Suho dari luar rumah. Rupanya ia sudah berada disana setelah selesai memasang semua atributnya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki terdengar dari kejauhan. ''Iya,Iya… sabar dong.''

….

Ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah. Oh coret, ini adalah hari pertamanya mengikuti MOS. Dulu sewaktu ia berada di JHS Suho tak perlu memikirkan MOS karena dia sakit. Tapi sekarang rasanya sungguh capek memikirkan MOS. Membeli peralatan ini itu dan berdandan seperti orang gila. Hell no.

Upacara pembukaan memang sangat membosankan. Mendengar pembina OSIS, ketua OSIS dan kepala sekolah berpidato panjang lebar memang membuat mata Suho mengantuk. Untung saja dihari pertamanya sekolah ia tidak terlambat dan bisa mencari kelasnya. Perlu diingatkan kembali kemarin Suho tidak masuk.

''Baek, kapan sih acaranya selesai?'' Suho menyenggol Baekhyun yang berbaris disampingnya. Bisa dilihatnya kepala Baekhyun terkantuk-kantuk.

''Sebentar lagi mungkin... hoamm'' Baekhyun menguap. Topi panjang yang ia kenakan ternyata menutupi mata mengantuknya dengan sempurna. Suho kembali menghadap kedepan. Mendengus sebal kepada kepala sekolah yang sedang memberikan petuahnya tentang MOS.

...

''Pagi adik-adik.'' Empat orang kakak kelas berblazer merah marun dan biru tua itu memasuki kelas. Kelas yang tadinya ricuh karena anak lelaki di kelas yang bernyanyi ria seketika terdiam. Mereka langsung duduk ditempat masing-masing, terlihat seperti para sunbaenim di depan sana adalah guru killer di sekolah mereka dahulu.

''Hei kita belum berkenalan dengan kalian. Maju satu-satu ya?'' sebenarnya kemarin yang datang memberi petuah untuk kelas ini bukan kakak penanggung jawab kelas tetapi para petinggi OSIS jadi wajar saja para penanggung jawab kelas ini masih belum mengetahui nama adik didikannya.

Semua mengeluh. Suho yang memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan semuanya. Seseorang dari bangku belakangnya mengacungkan tangannya tinggi. ''Sunbae, bagaimana jika sunbae saja yang memperkenalkan diri? Kalau kami cukup di absen, tak usah maju.'' Suho sedikit mengetahui nama pemuda di belakangnya. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat namanya adalah Hyunsik. Namja paling cerewet di kelas bahkan mengalahkan kecerewetan Baekhyun yang notaben adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya.

Semua peserta MOS yang berada disitu mengangguk setuju. Apalagi para yeoja yang berada disana. Sebenarnya ketika para sunbaenim itu memasuki kelas banyak teriakan tertahan dari murid yeoja ketika melihat ada namja tampan yang akan menjadi mentor mereka.

''Baiklah, dimulai dari kakak okay? Hah.. nama kakak Kwon Boa. Panggil saja Boa Sunbae. Kakak menjabat sebagai ketua koordinator di kelas ini. di OSIS kakak adalah ketua sekbid delapan.'' Ucap seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil menyebarkan senyuman charmingnya. Blazer biru melekat pada tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

''Nama kakak Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol anggota DPK divisi tiga.'' Oke dapat Suho lihat bahwa kakak ini termasuk seseorang yang idiot dengan telinga lancip seperti peri juga cengiran khasnya yang menyilaukan mata. Tampangnya benar-benar konyol menurut Suho. ''Orang itu benar-benar tampan.'' Suho mendelik kaget ketika sahabatnya mengatakan itu. Dia tengokkan wajahnya ke samping dengan pandangan horror. Suho melihat gurat kekaguman yang tercetak jelas pada mata Baekhyun.

''Oh.'' Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat Suho keluarkan.

Suho melewatkan dua orang mentor terakhir dalam perkenalan karena sibuk melamunkan pikiran Baekhyun. Yang dia tahu dari hasil menanyakannya pada Hyunsik, mentor berblazer biru tua seperti Boa Sunbae bernama Choi Sooyoung Sunbae. Dia adalah yeoja yang ramah tetapi pendiam. Kemudian sunbae terakhir yang membuat para yeoja disini berteriak histeris bernama Kris Wu, dia adalah namja yang dingin tetapi dia ramah. Entah mengapa ini perasaannya saja atau bukan Suho merasa bahwa sunbae dingin itu terus menatapnya.

...

'... Kita pasti bi~sa...' Kotak pensil itu berhenti tepat pada Jonghyun yang tengah menatap sang mentor dengan pandangan memelasnya. Dia adalah orang ketiga yang dihukum oleh permainan bodoh ini. sebelumnya sudah ada Suho dan Sulli yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas dengan ekspresi kesal.

''Jonghyun-sshi ayo kedepan.'' Kris menarik tangan Jonghyun yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Rupanya ia enggan di hukum.

Chanyeol sunbae segera mendiskusikan hukuman apa yang pantas mereka bertiga dapatkan kepada semua orang yang berada di kelas itu kecuali tiga orang yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

Kali ini Suho benar-benar ingin mengutuk sekali saja mulut cerewet Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin ia disuruh menari tarian Girl band? Dan apa itu? Sistar? Salah satu Girl band seksi di seantero republic Korea Selatan ini? Suho akui ia bisa menarikannya bahkan sangat baik. Tapi mempertontonkannya disini? Di harap lebih baik menonton film horror yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur selama satu minggu dari pada menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki tulen.

''Sunbae, kalau Suho-ssi tidak ingin menarikan dance sistar ganti saja. Dia bahkan bisa menarikan dance trouble maker dengan baik sebagai perempuannya.''

Suho menepuk dahinya pelan. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah,

'_Mati kau Byun Baekhyun_'

.

.

.

Hahahaha... gaje ? memang. Ah aku gak bisa nari trouble maker suer kalo sistar dikit2 hehehe.. aku mengambil potongan-potongan kejadian. Eh kayaknya ini drable ya? No coment dalam ff ini. Hanya penghibur dari kegajean otakku.

memang, hari pertama di mos itu kurang seru jadi hasilnya dikit. Waktu yang seru itu di hari ketiga sama empat. berarti nanti panjang deh cerita di chapter hari itu. trus juga memang suho ama kris belum menonjol disini, di chapter depan udah ada skinshipnya kok.

Iya, disini tuh ceritanya Suho itu calon kelas 10 sedangkan Kris anak DPK kelas 11. untuk tujuan mos aku udah jabarin di chapter pertama yang di ucapin ama si bekhun tuh.. itu kata-kata aku kutip dari kaka ketua pelaksananya.

haha, makasih ada yang ngucapin selamat, aku kaget pertamanya kenapa ada yang bilang pacar baru? emang aku nulis apaan di an.. eh ternyata aku nulis kalo aku punya pacar baru -_-#..

Thanks to : **peblish, jimae407203, PikaaChuu, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Jenny Park,** wumyeoni,** junmyunyifan, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, **anon,** elfishminxiu, **Yeon Ra,** joonmyun57, **Emmasuho.

Bantu Review yah?


End file.
